Melvin Sneedly
"YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!" - Melvin, Captain Underpants and the Big Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy: Part 1 Melvin Sneedly is one of the smartest students in Jerome Horwitz Elementary School and another antagonist. He likes to tattle on people, which is why kids call him a "tattletale". Melvin has a sister who lives at his house all the time named Ciana Sneedly, also owning a cat. He might be allergic to cats, as when his cat enters his room, he sneezes after he shoos him away, at the last second of his planned transformation and turns into the Bionic Booger in the sixth novel. Personality Melvin is first introduced in the second book, Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets, when he was building an invention for the science fair, wich would be known as the "Invention Convention". The invention was called the P.A.T.S.Y 2000 (an acronym for 'P'hoto-'A'''tomic '''T'rans-'S'''omgobulating '''Y'ectofantriplutoniczanziptomiser). Melvin is nerdy, claims the reputation of the blabbermouth of the school, and George and Harold don't like him that much. Appearances Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets In the second book, Melvin is introduced and he builds a machine called the PATSY 2000. The PATSY 2000 is a machine where you stick in a picture of something and it comes out as a real living thing. George and Harold used it to save (or rather "fix their mistakes") the world from the attacking toilets. Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Melvin asks Ms. Ribble if the students can make up their own poems for the class's retirement cards, and reads rule 7734 after Mr. Krupp turns into Captain Underpants and flies away, causing the robotic George and Harold to unleash their rockets and fly after him. Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy Parts 1 and 2 In the first half, Melvin gets mad that people liked George and Harold's project at school more so he makes a machine that will make him big and strong. At the last second (from his cat's entrance), he sneezes and turns into The Bionic Booger Boy. Melvin turns evil and Captain Underpants has to come save the day. He eats Captain Underpants but Sulu the Bionic Hamster comes and saves the day. In the second half, Mr. Sneedly switches the batteries around and he's himself again. But his brain is in Mr. Krupp's body. Melvin has his brain switched with Mr. Krupp so he becomes the mean principal ("Mr. Melvin") and Mr. Krupp becomes the nerdy kid ("Kruppy the Kid"). Melvin can then turn into Captain Underpants and causes havoc around town, costing the Sing-A-Long Dragon football team their biggest game of the year, leaving two elder ladies stuck in a tree, and breaking some skaters' boards in a no-skating area and giving them spankings. George and Harold end up getting them back to normal,but Melvin kept Captain Underpants' powers. They got the powers in the right bodies later, leaving Melvin whining for his powers back, only to be chased by the people he annoyed as a comeuppance. Category:Characters Category:Novel characters Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School students Category:Bad Guys (novels)